Sophie on Trial/Quotes
"The Blue Star is high in the heavens so by our secret lore, we Casterwills gathered in our ancient stronghold, the Fortress of Iron Will." - Nimue Casterwill "Nimue, what's the meaning of this? Sophie may come before us, but that boy is no Casterwill." - Focauld Casterwill to Nimue Casterwill "Nothing but trees and boulders in sight. Where's a guy gonna get a sandwich around here?" - Den Fears to Dante Vale "Fools, the arms of the Spiral can reach all. None will escape us!" - A Silent Soldier to Dante Vale and Den Fears "Powers like Simplemind only work on the weak-minded. A Seeker would barely be affected" -Dante Vale to Den Fears "The purpose of the Casterwill family, is to ensure that Spiral Mark is never activated. If it is, the greatest evil, the Nullifiers, will return to poison the world." - Nimue Casterwill "It's the Foundation's time now. Ours has ended. Let us preserve our history by surviving." - Focauld Casterwill "Despite the signal, only a fraction of Casterwills is here. Our resources must be used finding and protecting the others." - Lucas Casterwill "Lucas don't you think it's an emergency? If the elders can't take action, I will fight in the name of our whole family." - Sophie Casterwill to Lucas Casterwill "Everyone's older brother or sister can be a pain sometimes, LeBlanche." -Lok Lambert to LeBlanche "I've been just a caretaker of Casterwill family safehouse when they sent you. I knew little of family secrets and they didn't even leave me a way to contact them. The less I knew, the safer you'd be." -LeBlanche to Sophie Casterwill "LeBlanche, you gave me something more important than secrets. You gave me a home. Even more, you were like a father to me when I didn't have one." - Sophie Casterwill to LeBlanche "Don't get your hopes up." (Lucas Casterwill) "What makes you so sure I won't pass the test, Lucas?" (Sophie Casterwill) "Because I'm a stronger Seeker than you and I failed." (Lucas Casterwill) "Courage? No problem. Balance, I need to work on." - Lok Lambert to Sophie Casterwill "Maybe we can pencil in some time between hating my brother and saving life on earth?" - Sophie Casterwill to Lok Lambert "Forget what Lucas said. My dad's clues pointed us here. He knew you can do it and I trust him" -Lok Lambert to Sophie Casterwill "To bond with Legendary Titan of Valor, you must have deep confidence in your heart." -Cherit to Sophie Casterwill "Look at the Willblade, I'm a Casterwill but it bonded with you not me. Guess I'm not really cut out to lead the Casterwill family." - Sophie Casterwill to Lok Lambert "You should just go into hiding for the rest of your life." -the illusion of Lucas Casterwill to Sophie Casterwill "This is not your brother Sophie. It's a trap. It's reading your mind, looking for your fears." -Lok Lambert to Sophie Casterwill "You can't beat fear just by whacking it with a sword!" - Lok Lambert to Sophie Casterwill "Everyone is counting on me. I know in my heart I can't fail them." - Sophie Casterwill "It's a good think I've been keeping an eye on you, spy." Tantras to Zhalia Moon "You've been reporting to Huntik Foundation and this Dante Vale. You must care very much for him." - Tantras to Zhalia Moon Category:Crop